Pirates of the Caribbean: To the Americas
by HighClassSwank
Summary: To get revenge, Blackbeard has turned Jack in to Port Royal, but this time, things are a bit different; Jack is being sent to America. In order to save him, Angelica finds the help of Andrew Driftwood, an old trusted friend.
1. Chapter 1: A potato sack

***** 4 years later ***  
>(Age doesn't matter for Jack and Angelica, they stay young forever because they drank from the Fountain of Youth.)<strong>

**Hello! I'm Rebecca, and if you haven't read any of my stories before, I suggest you do or you might be a little confused.**

**Confused on where to start? Here is a list of my POTC fanfics in order from 1st to most recent. Enjoy!**

**1. Pirates of the Caribbean: At Driftwood Castle  
>2. Pirates of the caribbean: On Moonscar Island<br>3. Pirates of the Caribbean: Pandora's Box**

* * *

><p>"Aye lads, welcome to the Americas!"<p>

Jack stood in a horizontal line with pirates and criminals surrounding him. Some looked beefy, some were tall, others were short and some were normal quite like him. Well, let's not call Jack _normal_, that might be going too far. No one is_ normal_and if anyone was, it would most definitely not be Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Ha-ha, well, not to the Americas quite yet lads. But you can wish if you want!" The Irish man pacing in front of them was old, he was grey and his beard was nicely trimmed and combed. "The second this lady hits the Americas, you can wish your independence away. You will no longer be yourselves, you will no longer do what you wish when you wish, you will do as others say for you to do and absolutely, no drinking rum."

The Irish man had stopped in front of Jack, who was chugging as much of his rum as he could before it was taken. The man motioned for Jack to hand him the bottle, but he watched from the corner of his eye as he downed the last of it.

"There ya go." Jack happily handed the bottle to him. "Empty!"

The men around him glared.

"What? I was just trying to save us the trouble from having it!"

"Mhmm, as I was saying. You are now slaves to the Americans. You will no longer be addressed as Captain, or sir or anything at that matter. Just your first name. Just like if I was a pirate slave, I would be addressed as Riley. Not Sir Riley Bailey, or Captain Riley Bailey, just Riley. _However, _since I am not a pirate slave, you are to call me Sir or Captain Bailey. All understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good now we're getting the hang of it! You bunch might not be as stupid as the last. The last bunch, well, there is no last bunch anymore. They all received a pretty harsh beating from their owners, and let's just say they aint working no fields anymore."

"Are they on a ship?" Jack asked hopefully. He really hoped tere was plenty of ships to steal, seeing as he no longer had his because he was here. Oh, he bet Barbossa was happy being the Captain.

"No." Captain Bailey curled his lip "They're dead."

The pirates gasped and took a step back.

"But if you behave like you are now, you can guarantee an easy slave life and perhaps an early release. I was once a pirate, lost my name in the Americas and was released, living a new life enjoying what I have left of it. Now let's-"

Hey, whoah, we're confused.

"Confused! Who are you and how did you get here!" Captain Riley demanded of us.

We're the readers, we've been here from the start...the very start. And we're quite confused on why Jack is being taken to America, when the last story Blackbeard had just been brought back to the seas!

"Ahhh, a lost beginning eh? Well, I shall fix that! You go ahead and keep reading, I'll come back in a later chapter! Enjoy lads and lasses!"

Jack didn't know how it happened, why it happened or what was happening, but he and Blackbeard along with their ships had sailed to the same island for the exact reason; gold.

Sadly, both of them coming had been a waste of time because the treasure was no longer on the island, in fact, Angelica assumed it had been a false rumor treasure and had convinced Jack not to come find it. But would he listen? Hah, I shouldn't even have to ask you the question! Jack Sparrow refuse gold? Jewels? Money? Ah, we know him too well.

But the whole time they were on the island, all Blackbeard could do was glare at Jack. His beady black eyes glared and glared. Jack honestly wouldn't be surprised if bullets shot out at him.

"Ah, well, no treasure, let's go." Jack was starting to feel uncomfortable when Blackbeard kept glancing at him, frowning and glaring, a bit of lip twitching. Angelica and her father had been talking ever since they found out the treasure wasn't here, and that was like what? Thirteen minutes ago. This was ridiculous! How could someone talk that long!

"Gibbs," Jack scooted over to his first mate, grabbing his arm out of fright. "He's coming over here..."

"I see that Jack," Gibbs said, grabbing Jack's arm too. He hated Blackbeard with a burning passion, but was too afraid to snap back.

"Why is he coming over here?"

"I down know..."

"Merlin's beard, he's getting closer! He's coming, he's coming he's-"

"Jack Sparrow!"

"What? He's not Jack Sparrow." Jack laughed. "I am!"

There was a long awkward pause in which everyone stared at Jack. Gibbs stared, his hands still clutching Jack's arm.

"Get off me ye fool!" Jack grabbed his arm away and stared at Blackbeard. "Blackbard, bird, ird, terd, murd, beard? Yes, Blackbeard! How may I be of assistance to you this fine day?"

"I want to make a deal." he said dangerously, pulling out a large scroll and dropping it at Jack's feet. "I know you love Port Royal very much and would like to return for a treasure, so I need your help."

Jack stared at the map. "This looks freshly made!" he said, this was quite suspicious...

"I've taken good care of it." Blackbeard said and snatched it back. "Help me or not?"

"What is it you need to find?"

"I'll explain in further detail later."

"And Angelica?"

"What about her?" Blackbeard asked. "She has nothing to do with this!"

"Is she a part of this, does she agree?"

"I honestly had no clue he would spring this on you." Angelica said shaking her head. "Honest."

"What about your discussion over there?" Jack asked.

"It was all about my mother, and only my mother."

Jack bit his lower lip. "Aye, I agree."

"Excellent." Blackbeard grinned.

"So will I be following you by ship?"

Blackbeard made a small motion with his hand for his crew to move forward behind Jack.

"That won't be necessary." he grinned.

Next thing Jack knew, he was shoved in a potato sack and everything went dark. He could still hear voices coming from the other side of the bag.

"What are you doing!" Angelica screeched.

"A little favor." Blackbeard said following his crew to his ship. "You're welcome Barbossa!"

Barbossa stared, Missy on the ground holding his hand. Both had their mouths open, Barbossa's open from pure shock and Missy's because she was watching his facial impression and was trying to copy him.

"What are you going to do to him?" Angelica demanded her father. "FATHER!" she screamed when he ignored her.

He turned around and touched her shoulder. "I will not be doing anything to Captain Jack Sparrow, he's already done everything he needs to do. What happens to Jack from here on out is his own fault."

And then the wooden board of the _Queen Anne's Revenge_was lifted so no more could climb aboard.

Blackbeard waved his hand and disappeared on his ship. Angelica was now stomping angrily in the sand. Her father was such an asshole.


	2. Chapter 2: Help from an Irish

**Hey all! Hope you're liking it so far. I've sort of realized my writing ideas have been going downhill, so orry about that. I'm really working hard to impress you guys!**

**All I ask today is that you answer these questions with a review, so i can see what you want me to do!**

**1. What am I doing good?**  
><strong>2. What am I doing bad?<strong>  
><strong>3. What can I improve on?<strong>  
><strong>4. How do you like this story so far?<strong>  
><strong>5. Would you like me to keep writin POTC fanfics?<strong>  
><strong>6. On a scale of 1-10, what would you rate this story as?<strong>  
><strong>Thanks!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Three new pistols, 500 shillings and..." the new commodore paused while handing the last object to Blackbeard. "A new silver hook."<p>

Blackbeard took his trade items greedily and climbed aboard the _Queen Anne's Revenge, _ready to sail off and never return to this place but he was stopped by the commodore.

"I don't really like trading with pirates, considering what you're giving me is another pirate."

"If by that you mean all pirates are 'in it together', then you're wrong. I hate Jack Sparrow. In fact, I hate everyone!" Blackbeard said, now climbing the steps to his cabin. "Even you." and he closed the door.

The commodore of Port Royal watched, his lip twitching, as the _Queen Anne's Revenge_sailed out of their port. He really hoped Blackbeard wouldn't come back, he hated pirates. Speaking about pirates, he suddenly remember Jack in the brown potato sack by his feet.

"Jack Sparrow?" he called down at the bag.  
>"Aye?"<br>"Nice voyage?"  
>"You bet."<p>

The sarcasm between the two made the commodore smile. "Excellent, be prepared for another."

"I'll be sailing again?" Jack asked. The commodore sort of waved awkwardly at passing soldiers who were giving him weird looks because he was talking to a bag.

"Of course, we don't want you here in Port Royal."

"You're not going to hang me?"

"Nope, better. You'll be sailing and will never come back."

"Oh, I like the sound of that! Exciting!"

"So you think." the commodore grinned. "Men, pick up this Jack sack at once and throw him on the Americas slave ship with the other pirates and criminals. Jack Sparrow will never step foot on this side of the Atlantic again."

"America?" Jack asked through the sack "What the bloody hell is that?"

"It's a lovely place. Freedom, unalienable rights...but only for those who aren't slaves."

"Sucks for them!"

"Jack, you _are _a slave."

And then he was carried off.

* * *

><p>Angelica, Fred, Gibbs, Barbossa and Missy were all gathered around a table, looking down on the map spread out in front of them. Their eyes were focused on the Atlantic coast of America.<p>

"Im confused." Fred said.  
>"Too many possible ports." Gibbs said<br>"Once in America, we'll never be able to steal him back." Barbossa said.  
>"We have to get help." Angelica concluded<br>"I'm hungry." Missy said looking up at her mom, grandpa and uncles.

They all looked at Missy before carrying on their conversation. "Where are we suppose to get help?" Fred asked "Just go to Port Royal and ask where the ship is heading? What a real joke."

Angelica glared. "No. We need someone who knows about the slave ship route."

"Yeah, someone British." Gibbs frowned

"Or someone Irish." Angelica smiled.

"Me!"

"No, someone _else_Irish." Angelica tried the make the hint more obvious.

The three men and Missy all exchanged looks.  
>"I sure can't think of anyone."<br>"Nope."  
>"Me either."<br>"I can't e'er!" Missy said, throwing her hands up. The kids were cute at age 5, but yet annoying.

"Andrew. Andrew Driftwood!" she said.

"Who?" Barbossa asked

"An old friend, he's a King."

"Merlin's beard! I've missed a lot!"

"Yeah, yeah! Andrew, I miss that kid." Gibbs said. "Let's get him!"

Angelica located Alpinotch on the map and placed her finger on it. "East lady and gentlemen."

"East! East!" Missy chanted.

"More like food, food! I'm hungry." Fred said.

"I second that."

"Fine, let's eat before we go." Angelica said.


	3. Chapter 3: Captain Riley Bailey

Hey guys! Sorry I havent updated in a while, BMR keeps me really busy. I leave at 9:30am and get back at 4:30pm, eat dinner, shower, watch a short movie and go to bed. It's really tiring but fun!

I'm pretty bored at this current moment and will be writing chapter 4 a bit each day after. I know this chapter isn't exciting. Ims tarting to think this story was a huge mistake, but my next story Missy is about 15 or 17 years old so it's a whole new idea and adventures. Of course, jack and Angelica dont age because of the fountain of youth.

Ahhh, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Aye lads, welcome to the Americas!"<p>

Jack stood in a horizontal line with pirates and criminals surrounding him. Some looked beefy, some were tall, others were short and some were normal quite like him. Well, let's not call Jack _normal_, that might be going too far. No one is_ normal_and if anyone was, it would most definitely not be Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Ha-ha, well, not to the Americas quite yet lads. But you can wish if you want!" The Irish man pacing in front of them was old, he was grey and his beard was nicely trimmed and combed. "The second this lady hits the Americas, you can wish your independence away. You will no longer be yourselves, you will no longer do what you wish when you wish, you will do as others say for you to do and absolutely, no drinking rum."

The Irish man had stopped in front of Jack, who was chugging as much of his rum as he could before it was taken. The man motioned for Jack to hand him the bottle, but he watched from the corner of his eye as he downed the last of it.

"There ya go." Jack happily handed the bottle to him. "Empty!"

The men around him glared.

"What? I was just trying to save us the trouble from having it!"

"Mhmm, as I was saying. You are now slaves to the Americans. You will no longer be addressed as Captain, or sir or anything at that matter. Just your first name. Just like if was a pirate slave, I would be addressed as Riley. Not Sir Riley Bailey, or Captain Riley Bailey, just Riley. _However, _since I am not a pirate slave, you are to call me Sir or Captain Bailey. All understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good now we're getting the hang of it! You bunch might not be as stupid as the last. The last bunch, well, there is no last bunch anymore. They all received a pretty harsh beating from their owners, and let's just say they aren't working no fields anymore."

Jack's hand slowly raised in the air.

"Yes Sparrow?" Captain Riley asked

"I'm feeling a bit of disavow here."

"Oh?"

"Aye." Jack's eyes followed a fly for a second and then he clapped his hands, pulling them apart to reveal a smashed fly on his palm. He wiped it on his shirt and continued "I think we should all get on the ship now."

"You really want to leave that bad? Impressive! I've never met anyone who wanted to be a slave so bad."

"Well, I don't really want to be a slave."

"Too bad, ye are. Move it men!"

Everyone turned sideways and began loading the ship in a single file line. Captain Riley's crew directed them in their little jail sells below deck.

"Ahem, sir," Jack hated using the word, but he felt it was necessary if he was going to get out of this mess. "We have something in common, you and I. In fact, loads!"

"Good for you." Captain Riley said, sounding very bored as he counted how many men were being taken to America with his finger.

"We're both Captains of a ship! Isn't that great?"

"Mhmm..." Riley wasn't paying much attention to Jack.

"So, since you know what it feels like to be a Captain away from his beloved ship, maybe you could give me a second chance."

"Jack Sparrow," Captain Riley said sharply "As far as I'm concerned, you've been given over fifty second-chances. You do not need another."

Jack wiggled his fingers in thought. He was getting closer and closer to loading.

"Well, you were a pirate once! You must know how we feel, why not let me go?"

"Why not let you go? Well, that is a very easy question to answer; you're a pirate. A man robbed of his life. You're going to America to be set free, Sparrow. Once you become the real man you are is when my work is done."

Jack blinked, apparently confused. "But I was born a pirate."

"No, you were robbed from your innocence."

"That sounds...nasty. I mean, as a boy? I waited until I was older to rob Angelica from her innocence."

Captain Riley sighed loudly as he rolled his eyes. "You were born an innocent boy and then raised the pirate way. They didn't allow you to see any other choice in life, the good choice. Therefore, you were robbed at your chance of a different path."

"Oh, I don't think so." Jack's lip twitched "I chose my path a long time ago."

"You chose it or someone else chose it for you?" Captain Riley asked as he pushed Jack forward into the brig, locking it behind him. "Don't give me the answer to that question, give it to yourself. Maybe you can still backtrack and take that other path that you bumped into at the fork on the road."

"I've actually never been on a forked road!" Jack shouted after Captain Riley "They don't have those in the ocean!"

* * *

><p>The three men sharing the cage with Jack stared at him. One was a young boy, no more than 13 and the other two looked about thirty and fifty.<p>

"Hi!" Jack grinned.

All he received back were glares and frowns and tears from the young boy.

"You know, my father use to never let me cry. He always said he'd throw me off the ship if I ever whined."

The little boy looked up, wiping his eyes.  
>"You're father was obviously stupid as hell." the man in his twenties said, looking at Jack quite sickened.<p>

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree..." The fifty-year old said.

"Hey! I know what that means!" Jack pointed his finger at them. "I am nothing like my father. I look exactly like him, but I am nothing like him. But seriously," he turned back to the kid "Crying isn't cool."

"I hate bloody pirates!" he yelled "I hate them!"

"Aren't you one?"

"No!" a bubble popped in his mouth. "The real boy they wanted traded clothes with me, forced me to, put a pistol to my head! So I was captured, an innocent boy."

"Nice story kid, maybe they'll believe it in America. Do you think they'd believe me if I told them that?"

"It's not a story!" the kid spat "It's true!"

"Nice, way to stick with it! I'm sure you'll fool them!" Jack grinned, happy he came up with a new escape idea.

He took a seat in the corner of the brig and began playing with his braided beard, trying to think of any other escape idea. When he spotted Captain Riley making his way back, counting all the men, jack sprinted forward and placed his head in one of the small squares.

"I'm with child!" everyone silenced and looked at him. "I mean, no, that's not what I wanted to say. What I _meant_to say was that my, erm, wife is with child. Yes. It'd be shameful to leave a woman behind to raise a kid alone. You wouldn't want to be a man to take a father away from his child, would you? I mean, you'd be a sinner..."

Captain Riley gritted his teeth as he stepped forward. "Was the woman your wife or another woman you raped?"

Jack was taken aback "Now, I've never _ever_raped a woman Captain. That is too low for Captain Jack Sparrow."

"I wont believe a word you say, Sparrow, because for one, I know you're not married. Why? Because you have no ring and you're a pirate. So stop lying, it wont help you on your journey."

Jack's mustache twitched as Captain Riley spat in his face and continued down the small aisle between the brigs below deck.

He returned to his little corner and wrapped his arms around his knees, frowning. "I do have a kid, she's not really mine. We rescued her."

"Hah! I'll believe that when ships fly." said the young man. "Jack Sparrow rescuing an innocent child? Never!"

"It wasn't exactly my idea," he said "It was more of Angelica's."

"Oh?" the man in his twenties asked "Who is this Angelica you speak of? Is she made up too?"

"Nah, Angelica Teach is most defininalty _not_made up. She's pretty darn real..."

"An-Angelica Teach?" the young man asked, shivering. "I've heard of her. Her and her father sail the seas together once again, killing every man they see, innocent or bad."

Jack laughed "Seriously?"

"Seriously." the guy said "Last I heard the two bombed three innocent cities on the coast."

"What a bunch of cargo!" he said "Angelica Teach sails on _my_ ship with _my_ crew with _our_child!"

The young man shook his head. "Uh-uh, mister, you are really confused, lost and out of it. Angelica Teach brought her father back to life so they could kill once again!"

"I also heard Hook is with them, that nasty wimp." said the older man.

"The part about Blackbeard is true," Jack said playing with his thumbs. "But Angelica doesn't sail with her father. She loves her father, but hates what he does to people. Like me, for example. She hates that he took me away in a potato sack, set us up."

"Are you sure she is upset about that? If I was her, I'd be celebrating; the Black pearl would be mine!"

Jack frowned. Maybe Angelica was parting...he sure hoped not.

"Ah, whatever, time to get some shut-eye."

"Yeah, might as well sleep for a whole month. All we'll be doing is sitting here in this brig as a prisoner."

"Ah, I'm used to it." Jack said and flipped his hat down over his eyes as the ship rocked him to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Andrew!

"Oh my gosh, it's the King!"  
>"Oh my!"<br>"Isn't he dashing?"  
>"King Andrew! Yoo-hoo!"<p>

King Andrew Driftwood of Alpinotch had just arrived in his horse drawn carriage with his wife, Emily Driftwood by his side. The women of Alpinotch gathered around the King, pushing Emily completely out of the way. Of course, Emily was use to this routine and went ahead of her husband inside the small shop to order a new dress for her daughter back at the Castle.

"Will you sign my arm?" asked a lady  
>Andrew hesitated. "You don't have parchment?"<br>"No sir!"  
>"Ohhh, alright." Andrew said and quickly signed the woman's arm.<p>

Once he had finished signing the woman's arm, he quickly signed many more parchments of paper, a hat, the back of a potato sack and some man's horse.  
>"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly, you want me to sign your horse?"<br>"Yeah!" the man grinned "Money is really tight and the horse would be worth tons if you did."  
>Andrew shrugged "Alright, spent it well!" and he signed the horse.<p>

Finally, the people in town had all cleared because they all got their autographs so Andrew proceeded towards the door when someone from behind wrapped their arms around his waist.  
>"Soldier!" he shouted, but the person behind him covered his mouth before the full word could escape. The hand on his hip slowly moved itself up to his shoulder. In the corner of his eye, he could see a figure with shoulder-length coffee-brown hair making it's way to face him.<p>

Soon, Andrew could fully see a woman with a grin on her face standing before him. Her wavy hair lay neatly on her shoulders, her long bangs were pushed to the side of her face and her black hat was pointed down.

"Hello Andrew." she said in her Latina accent, slowly removing her hand from his mouth and back down to her side. "Miss me?"

His jaw dropped as he took her all in. "An-Angelica!" he said and embraced her in a huge hug. "What are you doing here? Where's Jack?"

Angelica unwrapped her arms from around his neck and frowned. "That is actually why I have come." she said quietly. "But I want to talk privately."

"Oh, well, um, yes. Emily, dear!" he called inside the shop. "I'm heading home. The carriage will be here for you. I will walk, something has come up."

Emily, a young red headed woman took one glance at Angelica and nodded.

* * *

><p>"So you came here hoping I could help you save Jack?" Andrew asked, finishing off his tea and setting it cup down on the little plate it had been served on.<p>

"Yes." she simply said. Her tea was untouched. "You know the trade route."

"That I do." Andrew said and leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on the table. Angelica couldn't help but to smile. "What?" he asked

"You haven't changed."

"You have."

Angelica furred her brows. "Oh?"

"It's not bad." he said quickly. "Just...something is different about you. Tell me, whats been going on for the past 4 years or so?"

"The usual." she said "Chasing ships, running from them, saving Jack, getting captured, saving Jack, bringing my father back to life, saving Jack, taking care of a child."

Andrew whistled. "A kid? I have two now."

"Two?" Angelica smiled.

"Yeah, we had a boy. But who cares about that, I want to hear about _you_having a baby. I mean, honestly, I can't imagine you giving birth."

"I can't either." Angelica said. "And the child isn't mine."

Andrew 's feet fell from the table and he leaned in. "Did Jack...cheat?"

Angelica laughed "No. We found her. Her mother was dead, so I brought her back to the ship."

"Ahhh, I see. Well, then nothing's changed between the two of you then."

"No, I guess not." Angelica said "Now about saving Jack?"

"Right." Andrew said and pulled out a map and spread it across the table. "You want this route." he pointed to one of many marked in black ink.

"Okay." she said, tracing it with her eyes over and over again. "I guess I'll return to the Black Pearl now. Thank you." she got up, but Andrew grabbed her wrist.

"Without me? I think not!"

"You aren't coming, are you?" Angelica smiled.

"I am coming, with you. I miss saving Jack! I haven't been on the water since you last dropped me off here!"

"What about Emily?"

"She's a big girl, she'll understand. She knows all about you and Jack and Gibbs and the Black Pearl. I'll just leave her a note and we can go."

* * *

><p>So Angelica and Andrew walked together to the Black Pearl that was docked. The whole time it was laughs, smiles and stories about their life the past 4 years. It was nice being with an old friend.<p>

Oh, I love Andrew!

That you do readers, that you do. Andrew is pretty hot stuff...and he's a King. AND, he hangs with the coolest pirates you will ever meet. You have every right to be jealous of Emily!


	5. Chapter 5: Old Friends

"King Andrew! King Andrew!" a young man was shouting, running towards him and Angelica with a worried look on his face. "There are pirates, docked in Alpinotch!"

"Yes, yes Michael. I know." Andrew brushed it aside and kept walking.

"But you don't understand- AH!- there's one right behind you! Don't worry King, I'll save you!" the young man immediately pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Angelica who had already pulled out her pistol and loaded it. "Oh, um..."

"Not to worry Michael, this here is Angelica Teach. A friend of mine."

"Pirates aren't friends, sir."

"No, not all pirates are bad. Angelica Teach is good, a good friend. Now please lower your gun at once, you're causing a scene. Both of you!"

Angelica waited until Michael put his pistol away before tucking hers back in her pants. Michael watched wide-eyed as she did before speaking again, his eyes remaining on Angelica.

"Why are they here sir?"

"They are here because they need my help." Andrew said, the three of them now walking in a horizontal line down to the docks where the Black Pearl rocked back and forth on the ocean waves. "I need you to write the following down."

Andrew waited until Michael pulled out a piece of old parchment and a pen before continuing.

"Dear Emily, Rose and young Alexander,

Something has come up and I need to leave. I do not know how long I will be away this time, however it is for a good cause. Captain Jack Sparrow (remember him from all the stories I tell you?) seems to have gotten himself in another rut once again, this time he can't get out. Now kids, I know you will protest and say Jack can get out of everything. But the truth is, Jack is only human and isn't magical...though I use to believe he was myself. But no, he isn't; just a human who can't seem to get out of something for the second time.

Love you all and take care.

-Andrew/Dad"

"Is that all sir?"

"I believe so." Andrew said patting Michael's shoulder. Now run that up to the Castle right away, I will see you when I return."

"Yes sir!" Michael began jogging, paused when he saw Angelica. "Erm, maybe I'll take the long way." so he turned on his heel and ran away from Angelica.

Andrew was laughing "He's new to the force, his father was a good man. Died a couple months ago from cancer."

Angelica nodded and walked on to the dock with Andrew, the two linking arms. "Are you doing this for Jack or for the love of being on the sea?" she asked him.

"A little bit of both." Andrew answered truthfully. "As much as I love Alpinotch and the castle and my wife...it gets old. The sea never gets old. Everything is already changing, the fish never swim in the same spot the same way."

Angelica moved her eyes to the water, thinking about what her friend had just said. It was true, things were always changing at sea; including the people on it.

"What's life like on land?" Angelica asked.

"Why?" Andrew asked her "Are you thinking about leaving Jack?"

"No." she said "I was thinking about leaving the sea for a while."

"If you leave the sea, you're leaving Jack too." he said and squeezed her arm gently to make her stop walking. He faced her with a small smile on his face.

"I want Missy to have a better childhood than I did." Angelica answered truthfully. "Both Jack and I did and every other man on that ship."

"And a better childhood means living on land?" he asked. "It doesn't matter where you live, what matters is who you live with."

"Are you two going to stand and talk all day?" Barbossa yelled at them from the ship. "Because I want to get going."

"Anxious to save Jack are we Barbossa?" Andrew grinned, turning away from Angelica.

"No, I'm anxious to leave civilization! I hate civilization! And how do ye know my name?"

"I've heard many things about you Barbossa." Andrew grinned even wider, walking up the plank and onto the ship to hold out his hand for the pirate to shake

Barbossa grunted.

"Well then, I'm just trying to be friendly." Andrew said dropping his hand.

"Friendly doesn't make friends on a ship."

"Andrew!"

"It's Andrew!"

"Hi Andrew!'

"ANDREW!"

The crew had spotted their old friend and had clustered around him.

"Apparently it does Mr. Barbossa." Andrew said as he shook hands and gave hugs to all his friends.

Barbossa's lip twitched as he looked at Angelica "I sure hope he isn't an idiot, we already got rid of one."

Angelica smiled "Far from." she said

"I'll believe it when I see it. ALRIGHT MEN, GET BACK TO WORK!"

The crew, including Andrew raced to their positions and began scrubbing the deck and rails, fixing rope, and Fred Jones lifted the anchor as Angelica took the helm to sail out of Alpinotch.


	6. Chapter 6: Im too lazy to name this

Sorry guys for not updating! My grandpa died a couple Saturdays ago and it's been tough! I updated, running out of ideas so it sucks. Im not even going to say enjoy. Hopefully I'll get back on track!

* * *

><p>"Can you see me now?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Okay, how about now?"<br>"Of course."

Missy came from behind the barrel she was hiding behind with her arms crossed and a frown on her face. Angelica took her daughter's hand and pulled her close in her lap.

The sun was setting as the ship sailed forward. The water reflected the orange sunset and the seaguls flew high above, searching for any fish that dared to surface. It was quiet except for the mumbles of the crew below deck and the waves crashing against the Pearl's side.

"Tell me a story." Missy said leaning back and placing her head on Angelica's legs.

Angelica had begun to stroke Missy's forehead softly, brushing her hair back gently with her fingers. "What about?"

"Anything." Missy whispered, closing her eyes.

"Well," Anglica shifted a bit to get confortable against the gaurd rail of the ship as she leaned her head back on the rail to think. "There were these lakes, very pretty lakes full of fish and creatures you coundn't find anywhere else in the world. And in these lakes, the ducks would come to swim. Well, one winter, all these lakes froze over when the ducks landed and when they took off, they brought the lakes with them and landed here."

"Where?" Missy asked

"Here. Where our home is sailing. The ducks landed here with their frozen lakes and when they thawed, they formed the ocean and freed everything that was brought with it including the fish and creatures that lived in the lake."

Missy giggled "That's a silly story mama." she blinked her eyes open to look at Angelica "What happened to the ducks?"

"They flew off and finished off their lives."

"Where are they now?"

Angelica didn't feel like explaining to Missy that those ducks in the story were dead and gone many years ago, hundreds; so she just answered "They're somewhere, watching over their ocean and the life that lives on it."

"Oh." Missy said "Does that mean they are watching over daddy too?"

Angelica suddenly got butterflies in her stomach at the thought of Jack. She wasn't sure how'd she be able to pull this one off, Jack had gone too far this time. Well, it was actually her father's fault and her fault for believing Hook. But she had a feeling that this time, Jack would be lost forever and it made her feel sick.

"Time for bed ye squid." Barbossa said, coming up behind Angelica and picking up Missy. "Say night."

"Night mamma!" Missy flapped her hand in the air as she waved, slowly disapearring down the stairs.

"Nice story, but I didn't fall for it. I know for a fact that the ocean is formed by many rivers that come from the peaks of the mountains." Andrew said joining Angelica on the floor. He was no longer in his nice clothes, but in a white shirt with long puffy sleeves and short brown pants. He noticed Angelica looking at his clothes and said "I found my old trunk, decided to put on more comfortable clothing."

Andrew looked down at his feet as she continued to stare at him with her dark brown eyes. He placed his arm around her shoulders and began to talk about the Castle, his kids, Missy, life in Alpinotch and a few others things when her hand lifted to touch his cheek.

Andrew immediatly stopped talking and put his hand on her hand and pulled it down from his face. "Promise me you'll help me get Jack back."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I will throw you off this ship."

Andrew smiled "That isn't the first time you threatened me with that line." he crossed his legs. "Of course I'll help you find Jack. It is important that I see him home safely too, you know. You aren't the only one who cares."

"I care a lot."

"Me too." Andrew said "Jack is what I consider a best friend."

"What do you see Jack and I as, from your point of view?"

Andrew shrugged "A couple I guess. Best friends. Friends with bennefits, whatever."

"Friends with bennefits?" Angelica asked hugging her knees to her chest. "Never thought of that..."

"Whatever floats your boat." Andrew said.

There was a long awkward pause.

"Do you ever get the urge, when your down or feel alone or lost, to just...kiss someone else?" Andrew asked.

Angelica stared at him, unsure of what to say.

"I mean, we're human. We get these...urges."

"You mean you want to kiss me?"

"Sort of." Andrew said. "You know what, no, I'm sorry. I just, I'm use to having Emily at my side at all times. I'm not use to being without her."

Angelica smiled a bit. "I'm not use to being without Jack, but that doesn't mean I kiss the crew when he's gone."

Andrew laughed "You're right."

"But I have the same feeling."

There was another long awkward pause until Andrew leaned in and placed his hand on her cheek. He kissed her gently and let her arms wrap around his neck as they embraced each other. They made out for about three minutes when Angelica finally pulled away. She stood up, wiped off her pants and said goodnight. She departed without another word, leaving Andrew sitting alone on the deck.


	7. End :

Hey all!  
>I'm sorry to say, but I've come to writers block on this story. I feel I keep doing the same thing over and over again, jack getting in trouble and Angelica saving him. So, I have ending this story right here, right now. I have been soooo busy with my the Drama Department at school, I am in three One Act plays and on the improv team. On top of that I have lots of homework and a house to keep up. My grandpa died just last September, and getting the house back in order isn't easy, but we've got most of his stuff out.<br>I hope you enjoyed what I wrote so far! I will hopefully come up with a new story, because I am soooo not done with POTC and Andrew, Missy, Angelica and Jack. So stay tuned!

I, however, do feel in the writing mood. So keep a look out for a new short story or something. Also check out my school survival guide! :D


	8. Announcement

Hello everyone!

I just wanted to infom you that I am back and WILL be continueing with my stories! Both POTC, and newly: The Devil Wears Prada stories.

So stay tuned!

Also pms for more ideas of POTC fanfics would be greatl appreciated. Your username (only you want) will be credited with your idea. So please, please, PLEASE message me to I can continue again!

Thank you so much! (:


End file.
